A Light Within the Darkness
by Krystina Black
Summary: Kiara Fallon is your not so average sixteen year old female pureblood. However, she soon finds herself jolted into the war and the beginnings of a new life when a certain Dark Lord turns his unwanted attention onto her.
1. Prologue

A Light Within the Darkness

Prologue

AN: Hey, this is my first story in a while. It is an AU and has some OCs but don't let that discourage you! I'm currently typing up the other chapters so this'll be updated fairly quickly. No flames, although I do accept and LOVE constructive criticism as well as normal reviews. Oh, and if this seems short, please remember this is only the Prologue. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable. Kael Calhoun, Kiara and the rest of the Fallons are mine, but mostly everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

A performance. That was all that her life was. A façade to put on during the day and to be worn through the night. Smile and dance, twirl and laugh. Uphold your honor and your family's reputation. 

She knew she was a rare catch, for she was the sole child of the Lord of a very prestigious and time-honored family. She also knew that she was very beautiful, and not to mention intelligent. However, she was a bit rebellious. She had a mind and an opinion and she did not believe in arranged marriages or men or society bossing her around.

Unfortunately, her rebellious nature caught a certain Dark Lord's attention. A certain Dark Lord's _unwanted _attention at that.

**KFLVKFLV**

"Hurry, hurry. Wake up and get dressed. We're having an important guest over for breakfast!" Rose Fallon screeched as she tore through her daughter's room.

Said daughter merely turned over in bed, ignoring the other's presence in the room.

"I said UP!" Rose screamed, effectively rousing the sleeping girl.

"I'm awake, now get out you heathen!" The girl threw back scathingly.

The mother-daughter loving bond did not exist between the two. In fact, the only family member the girl liked was her father, because he was not totally against her ideas, and she wanted his type of power. Not to mention, she grew up as a bit of a daddy's girl. Her thoughts drifted to the guest…a guest for _breakfast _was certainly an odd idea.

A sufficient time later, the teenage girl was washed and dressed in light but elegant robes, looking every bit the prim and proper pureblood she was brought up to be.

"Good morning, father," the teenager said softly, standing a bit on tiptoe to peck him on the cheek. She steadily ignored her mother as the small family gathered at the bottom of the staircase.

A steady 'gong' reverberated through the house, announcing the arrival of the 'mystery' guest. The girl's mother rushed forward towards the opening door to greet the guest, as did her father. She fell softly behind and came to stand next to her father, just as the guest greeted him.

"And I suppose you would be Kiara? I'm Kael Calhoun, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The guest, who was rather handsome in her opinion, introduced.

Kiara gave a slight nod of her head in acknowledgement but did not dare say a word, just to annoy her mother.

"Shall we adjourn to the breakfast table?" Her father suggested, already leading the way, the guest next to his side and her mother glaring holes into the back of her head.

A short time later, conversation drifted from business and onto more personal matters. "What school do you attend, Miss Fallon?" Kael asked in formality.

"I'm currently attending Hawthorne Academy in Ireland," she informed him softly.

"Don't be so modest, dear," her mother jumped in, preparing to boast Kiara's accomplishments and declare herself an excellent mother, "She started a year early and is already in her last year, even though she is just turning sixteen. She was just offered the position of Head Girl and is in the top of her class. Why, she is getting offers from the top universities and programs, and she was just inducted into the Junior Division of the Elite," Rose gushed.

Kiara looked up and eyed her mother sharply. She was building Kiara up more than normal for some reason.

"Of course," Rose paused, "it will be nice if we find a suitable husband, preferably neutral such as ourselves, to provide for her future-"

"I am quite capable of managing my own future, _mother,"_ Kiara cut in swiftly, ignoring the glare her mother sent.

"Of course you are, darling. I am your mother, however, and have room to worry," Rose retorted sweetly, ignoring any further protests from her daughter. "I'm sure in your report you do not cast a negative light upon some of our daughter's comments," she continued, "She's still getting used to some things."

Kiara tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. _"His _report_?" _her mind started to swirl. _"His report about what, and for whom? Why the comments about my accomplishments and a…husband? They had better not dare! They can not create an arranged marriage for me! Father promised he never would! What the hell?"_

She remained lost in her thoughts until her father's comforting baritone cut through her senses. "It was a pleasure having you over for breakfast. I'm sure Rose would love to escort you to the Floo."

Kiara then realized that she had missed most of the happenings at breakfast. As soon as she vaguely registered saying goodbye, she fled the room, not stopping even for her father.

Kiara had managed to settle her nerves and her thoughts by the afternoon; however, she knew she had to seek out her father and find out what exactly was going on.

And so, she did just that.

"Father?" She called softly, knocking on his study door.

His muffled reply of "Enter" was heard and so she opened the door and slipped through, then closed it softly behind her. The room was slightly darker than the rest of the house, but still manageable enough to see, read, and navigate the room.

She stood in front of his desk, waiting for him to look up from his writing, and when he did, she gave him an imploring stare.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked softly, nearly whispering. He motioned for her to sit, and she did. He stood and walked around her desk and stopped in front of where she was seated.

"I do apologize, for making a promise all that time ago, that I wish I could, but am unable to, keep," he started, and her fears were starting to come true.

"Kael came to sort of 'test the waters' and see what an impromptu drop in would do. He came on the behalf of the Dark Lord."

"But we're not even Dark!" She protested, before falling silent at his look.

"I don't know if we will remain neutral or become Dark at the end of this, but it doesn't matter that much. I have a feeling that the Dark will win anyways, so don't worry yourself about that," he reassured her. "Either way, somehow you caught the Dark Lord's attention. We have already discussed matters and I am sorry, but I am powerless to curb his attention. As it stands, you will marry him. I don't know what Kael's report will do, but I don't want to give you much hope of changing his mind. You are unorthodox, and I think that's what interests him. I have a feeling the breakfast will please him, contrary to what I know you are hoping," he said uneasily.

"He will probably be here to properly introduce himself within the next week. I'm telling you this so that you can start to prepare yourself. We haven't gone over every little detail, but I want you to know that you will be safe under his care," he fell silent. "Go ahead and return to your room. Dinner may start a few minutes late," he cautioned.

Kiara stood stiffly and walked from her father's study, numb with shock and disbelief.

"Ah, Kael," the Dark Lord greeted as said man walked into the room, "I trust you had an interesting morning."

"I have, sir," Kael replied, kneeling before the Dark Lord and then rising. "Would you like an account or the memory?"

"The memory will do. There's a pensive in that cabinet," he instructed. The two were currently in the Dark Lord's private study. Kael Calhoun wasn't officially a Death Eater, and was more like an agent than anything else. The Dark Lord was often misrepresented, and although he was known to torture people, his battle plans were strategic and each battle or raid had a specific goal. His Death Eaters were loyal not out of fear, but out of honor and respect. Such ponderings were interrupted by a comment from Kael. "I believe you'll find her interesting, as you predicted. The memory is from when I arrived until I departed."

"Thank you, Kael. You may finish your other tasks now," the Dark Lord subtly instructed, not paying attention to a last bow before the agent left the room.

"I trust you are what I'm looking for, Miss Fallon," he muttered before he tapped his wand on the pensive and found himself falling into the recent memory.

_Voldemort found himself in front of the tall, imposing front doors of the Fallon Estate. He paid no attention to the details of the grounds or the manor itself, for he had seen all of it before. His only interest lay inside of the building. He paid attention to the woman at the door, though. She was pretty, but he detected that pureblood trophy wife manipulative and unbecoming devil inside of her that so many had today. "Perhaps that's what motivates her daughter to be so different," he mused as he watched the introductions._

_He sensed Kiara's uneasiness but politeness as she greeted Kael, and he almost smiled. The appearance had been surprising, but he had a feeling that the Fallon patriarch had neglected to mention anything to his daughter so far. _

_His prediction came true when he noticed Kiara starting to react negatively to her mother's bragging and mention of a _husband. _She almost looked betrayed, really, and he knew he'd have to be careful when approaching her. The lost love between mother and daughter could aid him, he mused, as he listened and watched to the rather uneventful breakfast. _

_He stayed in the memory through the breakfast and listened to the Fallon matriarch's obvious bragging and boasting of her daughter. He also saw Kiara basically free from the breakfast room once Kael was out of sight, and inwardly smiled._

Suddenly, the image in front of him began to blur, and he found himself back in his study.

"Yes, you're exactly what I'm looking for. Now, to plan a visit," he murmured to himself as he reached for ink and parchment.


	2. Chapter One

A Light Within the Darkness

Chapter One

AN: Okay, here's chapter one! Chapter two is still in the making. Feel free to review and such but no flames! . Enjoy the reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable. Kael Calhoun, Kiara and the rest of the Fallons are mine as are a few other characters such as James (Lestrange), but mostly everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling! -sigh- I just own wishful thinking...

* * *

Kiara rolled over grumpily as an owl began to tap at the far window. She managed to ignore it and almost fall asleep until it flew around and began to tap on the closest window to her bed.

"Stupid, smart owls," she groaned in response before rousing herself out and bed. "_Tempus,_" she whispered and a sighed. It was only six thirty in the morning. She crossed over to the window and took the letter from the owl before giving it a treat and sending it off again.

She crawled back into bed and burrowed under the covers before turning her attention to the letter. It was addressed to _Miss Fallon. _She frowned slightly. The handwriting was elegant, but unfamiliar. She opened the letter slowly.

_Dear Miss Kiara Fallon,_

_I'm certain that your father has now informed you of your current situation. I am planning a visit to introduce myself properly tonight at precisely eight o clock. I have left the location and other details to your father._

_Until then,_

_ Your Admirer_

The letter was short and to the point, but it still left Kiara with a strong sense of apprehension. She was not sure whether she could pull off the meeting so soon. She stared at the letter a moment longer before setting it aside and burrowing under the covers with the intention of falling back asleep.

**KFLVKFLV**

Kiara woke a couple of hours later and groggily got ready for the day. She decided to chill out for most of the day and conserve what little energy she had. Any and every thought about the upcoming meeting or marriage or relationships was ignored.

She spent most of the afternoon at the stables, petting and riding bareback, enjoying the weather and the peace while she could.

"You should eat some dinner," a voice said out of nowhere. Kiara spun around, startled, but relaxed when she realized who it was.

"I'm not that hungry," she replied softly, putting the brush she had been using on her favorite horse's mane away.

"At least eat some toast or a salad or something," he subtly demanded.

She gave a small smile. "I'll eat a bit of fruit, but nothing else, okay?"

"That's fine," he agreed. "I really don't care what you wear tonight, but you should probably get washed up. You smell like the stables," he teased gently, wrapping his arm across his daughter's shoulders.

"I don't want to do this," Kiara confided, "I don't want to have anything to do with it. What am I supposed to say to James?"

"James won't like it, but eventually he'll understand. The Dark Lord really isn't the worst person to be with. I have a feeling you'll be cherished and protected, and one day, you might love him. It's just starting out on the road and getting to know him. You'll be fine in the end. And I'll be here for you until my dying day," he attempted to reassure her.

"I love you," she said right before they entered the house. She pecked him on the cheek and they split paths. He left for his study and Kiara left for the kitchens, getting her promised bit of food before getting ready.

**KFLVKFLV**

"Please tell me you are _not _wearing _that_," a cold voice demanded.

Kiara stood up. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, her normal everyday attire around the house. She gazed at her mother evenly. "If he's so interested in me, he needs to know what he's getting into. You want me to what, pretend that I'm going to a ball? It's not going to happen, so don't waste your breath," she hissed.

"Ciaran!" Rose called angrily, almost stomping out of the room. "Tell your daughter to change this instant!"

He appeared from his study and walked up the stairs and to his daughter's room. Kiara glanced at her father as he entered and looked her over.

"What's wrong with her outfit?" He intoned, looking a bit annoyed at having to leave his study.

Rose gaped at him. "What do you _think _is wrong with it?"

"Nothing. She is fine. My only concern was that she would smell like the stables, but seeing how she has showered, I fail to see the problem. Our guest is going to be down any minute so why don't you go downstairs and wait for his arrival," he ordered.

Kiara glanced back over and gave him a small smile after her mother left.

Ciaran glanced at his watch. "Be down in five," he instructed, before following the path his wife took minutes earlier.

Kiara tugged on her hair nervously as she tried to stall for as much time as she felt she could before pissing someone off.

"You can do this," she said to herself out loud before she switched to silently chanting the new mantra in her head.

She left her room and slowly ventured downstairs. She found both of her parents standing outside of her father's study.

"He just arrived. You can go in. I'll be out here if you need anything," her father said, motioning towards the door.

She nodded and slowly opened the door. "Come on in, don't be shy," a voice echoed through the room.

She slid in and shut the door behind her with a snap. "I'm not shy," was the first thing out of her mouth.

Kiara mentally rolled her eyes at already being baited like that, and decided to keep her mouth shut.

He was seated in a chair turned sideways, parallel to her father's desk. He motioned for her to sit but she declined, thinking she'd feel more comfortable next to the wall. For a moment there was silence as both examined the other. She found that he was extremely handsome, with dark hair and dark green eyes. She also noted he was taller than her, and although he was lean, she had a feeling he was stronger than his appearance showed. He examined her examining him, since he already knew what she looked like.

"Nice choice of clothing," he said suddenly. He himself had on black slacks and a silky green shirt on that matched his eyes, with a black cloak thrown over both.

Kiara mentally smirked, "Try telling that to mother dear," she commented, before deciding she would not make idle conversation with him. "I'd rather skip the pleasantries," she voiced.

"Oh, and skip to what, exactly?" He inquired, amused.

'_Keep calm and try to talk him out of it,_' Kiara thought to herself. "Skip to the fact that your interest and this meeting is unfounded."

"Unfounded? How so?" He questioned, amusement growing.

She felt slightly irritated but brushed it off. "I already have a boyfriend, sir, and I have no intention of getting married to a complete stranger," Kiara informed him coldly. "Besides, you are no where near neutral, and I'd rather stay out of your stupid war."

He leaned back and laughed. "This is why you're so interesting," he commented after his laughter subsided, "However, you seem to think you have a choice. I hope it pleases you that your father disagreed until I managed to one-up him, although your mother is all for it. My asking you is more of a pleasantry than anything, and I was hoping you'd agree by yourself so you could keep the illusion of having a choice. As for your boyfriend, his father is one of my most loyal. He would not hesitate in handing over his son, should you continue to protest," he left the threat hanging.

She stood in shock, willing the helplessness of the situation to go away. "You're like three times my age," she whispered.

"That isn't really a valid point for someone who has been in a quest for immortality," he reminded her, "you probably know some of the details."

Kiara said nothing after that. She merely glared at him and willed the shaking in her hands to stop. "Why me?" she finally questioned.

"You're interesting, as I said earlier. Not exactly a normal pureblood girl. I have other reasons, but they are not important at the moment,"

"I'm only sixteen," she said unevenly, not trusting her voice at the moment. "I can't marry someone at my age. I couldn't possibly become tied down this early. I want to have a _life_ first. I don't want to worry about _duty_," she spat the word out, "or a family or anything else that comes with being married!" She protested, barely keeping herself from becoming hysterical "I don't even know what the crap I could call you! Voldemort?" She nearly spat in her momentary loss of control.

He stood and strode briskly over to her and stood in front of her, his towering frame casting a shadow over her. "I figured as much," he said softly, raising his hand, he ignored her flinch, "and as for my name, Tom will do."

"Look at me," he instructed after a moment, lifting her chin to make them lock eyes. "I have a proposition for you," he said softly, "and I am doing this because I feel no need to make you hate me. Either, as of this moment, we become engaged, and not get married until your eighteenth birthday, or we get married within the next week. Remember that the engagement would be so that you can get to know me before fully committing yourself, not time to flounder around with anyone else," he paused, "the choice is yours."

Kiara pressed herself back into the wall, not used to having anyone standing so close to her. She knew that she was losing control of the situation, if she had even had any in the beginning. Still trying to hide her slight shaking, she took a moment to find her voice. "With the engagement, nothing really…sexual, before the marriage?" She questioned, almost pleaded.

He paused, thinking it over, "Agreed. So you choose the engagement?" He waited for her slight nod before slipping an engagement ring on her finger. "I'll be in contact with you soon," he whispered before kissing her forehead and sweeping from the room.

As soon as the door shut, Kiara slid down the wall, struggling to breathe correctly and willing the constricting pain in her chest away. "I am so not ready for this," she whispered, a few scattered tears falling before thinking that she had better flee before anyone found her in that position.


End file.
